ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Herald and How We Faced Him
The New herald and How We Faced Him is the 14th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Will Last time on Knights of the Sword One by one Diagon made all the heroes join him! "So have you made your choice?" -Diagon to Will "Indeed I have, master" -Will to Diagon "Jane is alive, as long as you cooperate" -Diagon to Ed While Will was trying to make a choice and decided to destroy everyone! For now they may thought I'm on their side but when the war comes, there will be no survivors, on both sides -Will's thoughts Artie found a way to get his dad back and went to help Ed get Jane back "I have a way to help Jane" -Artie to Ed But Jane died and Hope died saving Ed and Artie and Now The Masked herald of Diagon followed them, was Hope's sacrifice for nothing? Or will Ed and Artie proove victorius? That and more if you read on! 'Story' Note: The episode has one part "What the???" I screamed as I heard very loud noises outside my window. I looked outside and saw Ed and Artie running from a weird guy. I ran out and asked them what was going on, they didn't answer and they stopped, so did the weird man. We all stood in shock when the man removed his mask. I looked at Ben Tennyson, as an evil smile spread on his face "What is going on?" I asked stunned by what I just saw. "Ben, what just happened?" Ben's smile seemed to grow even wider, if thats posible and I saw the horrified looks on Ed and Artie's faces, obviously they didn't know he was Ben either. "I just joined your side, Will, the good side, Diagon's side." Ben answered. "What??????" Ed exclaimed. "Oh no! Diagon is mind controlling Ben and I think he got Will too, like he got me!" I was suprised at how quickly he understood and I wanted to know what happened from them so I decided to get them to win the fight for me, Ed and Artie, it wasn't time to reveal the truth yet. "Your side? Please.... like I'd work for Diagon. I'd NEVER work for him, not in a million years I wont" I lied sounding totally convinced. I sounded so convincing I almost convinced myself but I knew it wasn't true, I saw Ed and Artie smile about what I said, at first I was happy about that, a second later it made me feel guilty, evem though I wasn't planning to help Diagon at the moment I did at the time. "You may say what you want Will." He said. "As Diagon commands I will not harm you, you may help me in this fight, or you may watch, but I know the truth." For some reason everyone was still talking and Ed and Artie looked confused. I suddenly realized I was nervous and I realized that they realized I was nervous, I decided to make a distraction and make everyone forget. "Well then, if so lets fight." I said clutching my fists. Ed charged forward with his sword smacking Ben back to my house's wall with wind. He was angry, which was unusual. Ben Tennyson kept smiling and it seemed as though he was relaxing with every blast. "Diagon! Since you are hearing me, through Ben right now I've got something to say right now" Ed shouted hurling another wind blow. "You will PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He continued sounding willing to kill. "Pay for what you have done! Jane and Hope and countless others are dead because of you." Ed finished. Ben's continued to smile and started to chuckle, semmingly not hurt from Ed's attacks he started getting up with his chuckles turning to complete laughter. Ed stepped a few steps back clutching his sword tightly pointing at Ben. Ben slapped his chest laughing like a miniac truning into what seemed to be a speed alien but I didn't know because he did it as Ultimate Ben. Artie's charm glowed and he jumped up luckilky dodging Ben as he tried to get both of Ed and Artie to the ground. Ben started running around Artie trying to suprise attack and Artie's charm continued to glow allowing him to jump at Ben falling at his exact position smacking on him, but Ben suddenly swomehow run from under him making Artie fall to the ground with the charm falling off sliding to a few meters away of the injured Artie. Ed tried to get up only to Ben to quickly get him down tying him to a tree and blasting the sword with a shield to another tree, the shield was a herald's blast. "So you are Diagon's new herald? Figures." I said. I was trying to look ok but I was worried, for my friends. Ben was easily beating them. Or were they really my friends? They thought they were, they treated me like a friend while I treated them like garbege. My mind started to go crazy again. If I could destroy all my emotions and just be evil, it'd be alot easier, but I couldn't and as much fun and ease I could become evil, My self esteem just wouldn't let me. "Do you want the honor of destroying them yourselve Will?" Ben asked me. I didn't answer thinking.... suddenly Ascalon jumped to Ed's hand and he broke out suprising and touching Ben's omnitrix returning him to human, tying his hands and tying his mouth so he wont activate master control with speech. Although he did something amazing he didn't seem happy only angry. "YOU!!!" He shouted at me. "You doubted us. You doubted saving us!" He looked with a killing look at me. "What Ben said was right wasn't it? What do you have to say for yourself?" He finished. I looked at him somewhat frightened and then a tear dropped, I wasn't angry, I was sad, just sad. "I have nothing to say for myself" I said walking away. On the Next Episode of Knights of the Sword! Diagon's goal has been achived! Even though they beat Ben Tennyson Diagon's true mission has been a success! Now, 3 months later Diagon is preparing to rise! Will the gang finally come together to face the threat? Or will Diagon take over? Or will Will destroy the Earth? That and more in the next episode of KOTS!!!! Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes